Une lettre hiboutée
by Miss De Lune
Summary: [Recueil de drabbles] Parce qu'on a tous attendu le jour de nos onze ans au bord de la fenêtre, parce qu'on a tous regretté de ne pas en avoir une, parce qu'on a tous rêvé un jour ou même plusieurs d'y aller, parce que ce petit bout de parchemin est la clé d'un paradis sorcier, voici les réactions de ceux qui en ont reçu une...
1. Harry Potter

_Une série que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, et qui ne pouvait pas ne pas commencer par Harry... N'hésitez pas à me faire des demandes pour les personnages que vous voulez, j'en ai déjà quelques uns d'avance mais je suis ouverte à toute proposition, vraiment, ça me ferait très plaisir !_

D'abord Harry n'avait pas reçu une lettre. Il en avait reçu des dizaines, des centaines peut-être. Ensuite, il ne savait absolument pas ce que ça voulait dire que toutes ces lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Il n'y comprenait rien. Elles le poursuivaient et devaient être importantes pour qu'on se donne tant de mal. Et surtout pour que son oncle ose sauter pour les attraper. Quand il avait enfin compris de quoi il s'agissait, lui, destiné à devenir un sorcier, le gamin malingre qui vivait sous un escalier, il n'y avait pas cru. C'était un espoir insensé, plus qu'une simple bouffée d'air frais, la promesse d'un avenir, d'un lieu où on voulait de lui. Un endroit qui l'accueillerait. Son cœur s'en gonflait de bonheur. Il ne croyait pas en sa chance. C'était incroyable, comme un rêve qu'on touche du bout des doigts. Il n'avait qu'une peur, que tout s'évanouisse comme c'était arrivé, dans un nuage de plumes multicolores...


	2. Roxanne Weasley

_Pour Tigrou19 !Ma première demande..._

Aujourd'hui, on est le 10 mai. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Roxanne. Et aujourd'hui, elle a les onze ans fatidiques. Alors il a intérêt à arriver ce fichu hibou ! Qu'elle puisse narguer Hugo et Lily venus pour son anniversaire. Elle va retrouver tous ses cousins à Poudlard, ça va être génial, comme les vacances au Terrier, ou là, dans leur appartement au-dessus du magasin, devenu un peu petit pour toute la famille. Et ces sorts, ces potions, ces métamorphoses, elle sent que ça va être l'occasion de faire des blagues encore meilleures. Et ses cousins seront les premiers testeurs, volontaires ou non... Foi d'elle, on se souviendra mieux de Roxanne Weasley qu'autrefois de son père et de son jumeau !


	3. Luna Lovegood

_Suite à la demande de Dulanoire..._

Lorsqu'un hibou frappa au carreau de sa fenêtre, la petite Luna se pencha pour l'ouvrir. Elle détacha soigneusement l'enveloppe puis la posa sur son bureau le temps de finir ses boucles d'oreilles. Puis, son père l'appela à table, elle descendit et ils déjeunèrent tous les deux, parlant du nouveau numéro du Chicaneur qui devait paraître sous peu. Elle remonta tranquillement dans sa chambre, pour jouer un peu. Le soir, alors qu'elle allait fermer la fenêtre, ne se souvenant plus pourquoi celle-ci était ouverte, elle remarqua l'enveloppe. Alors, elle la prit enfin, l'ouvrit et un sourire aérien se posa sur son visage. Elle allait être une sorcière, comme son papa. Comme sa maman. Elle posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet, et s'endormit paisiblement, heureuse.


	4. Remus Lupin

_Pour Picotti, pourquoi me doutais-je de cette demande ?..._

Alors qu'il était en train de travailler à son bureau, la mère de Remus entra dans sa chambre, après avoir frappé un petit coup auquel il n'avait pas répondu, trop concentré sur ses devoirs. Il se retourna. Elle avait le regard triste et une lettre à la main. Ça devait être une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne recevait jamais de courrier, mais elle la lui tendit quand même. Voulait-elle qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait ? Il avait eu suffisamment de malheurs dans sa courte vie pour ne pas être bouleversé par une lettre. Et pourtant. Quand ses yeux parcoururent le parchemin, son cœur bondit de joie et de fierté. Il était heureux et regarda sa mère comme si c'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on lui ai jamais fait. Mais il rencontra de nouveau son regard triste. Et il comprit. Il n'irait pas. Il n'irait pas dans cette fabuleuse école qui le demandait. Il ne serait jamais un sorcier. Il resterait un monstre. Juste un monstre. Rien de plus. Une larme roula sur sa joue de petit garçon alors qu'il jeta le papier à la poubelle.


	5. Argus Rusard

_Pour Saanak..._

On était fin juillet. On était dans les dates fatidiques. Argus Rusard scrutait le ciel tous les jours, attentivement, persuadé que cette fameuse lettre arriverait. Parce que lui aussi serait un sorcier. Parce que même s'il n'avait pas encore eu de manifestation de ses pouvoirs, il en restait convaincu. Il n'était pas un Cracmol. Il serait un sorcier, comme son père, comme sa mère. Il serait un sorcier et il irait dans cette école. Coûte que coûte. Alors que le mois de juillet tirait à sa fin, il espérait toujours, et quand le mois d'août était arrivé, il y avait encore cru. Parce que le hibou s'était peut-être perdu. Et quand le 5 septembre, il dut faire sa rentrée dans un collège moldu, il pleurait. Parce que la lettre n'était jamais arrivée. Peut-être qu'ils lui en enverraient une en retard, parce qu'ils l'avaient juste oublié ? L'espoir fait vivre, cette maxime, il y croyait sur comme fer...


	6. Hermione Granger

_Pour **Saanak** et **Mlle Elea**, il semble qu'Hermione ait beaucoup de fans..._

Lorsque Hermione vit un hibou toquer au carreau de sa fenêtre, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle laissa tomber son cahier de vacances pour l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres, émerveillée. C'étaient vraiment un bel oiseau. Puis, elle remarqua comme une lettre, accrochée à sa patte, on ne transporte plus le courrier comme ça depuis des lustres ! Elle ouvrit précautionneusement ladite fenêtre, décrocha la lettre et le hibou s'envola. Il était donc bien venu pour elle, pour cette missive étrange, marquée d'un sceau rouge avec un P majuscule. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe, prit connaissance du courrier et le regarda étonnée. Quel était ce cirque ? On lui annonçait, à elle, qu'elle était inscrite dans une école de magie ? Mais était-ce ce genre de tours de passe-passe qu'on voit dans les foires ou une vraie magie ? Elle descendit voir ses parents, enfin rentrés de leur cabinet, et leur montra la lettre. Ils la regardèrent, regardèrent le bout de parchemin. Leur fille, leur fille unique, avait des capacités qui dépassaient l'entendement. Leur fille unique allait devenir une sorcière. Car bien sûr, elle irait, elle aurait beau peser le pour et le contre, chercher la rationalité dans ces propos, elle irait. Leur fille était curieuse, avide de savoirs, et un monde parallèle, inconnu, nul doute qu'elle y cèderait...


	7. Sirius Black

_Pour **ParuCafé**, ne vous affolez pas, je ferais les autres demandes aussi ! Mais celle-ci était déjà prête depuis longtemps..._

Quand sa mère lui avait tendu l'enveloppe, Sirius avait été ravi. Intérieurement bien sûr, extérieurement, son éducation ne lui permettait que de remercier vaguement sa mère. Mais il était heureux, il allait enfin quitter cette maison affreuse, ses parents abominables et tout ce qui faisait la grande lignée des Black. Oh, il était un Black oui, il était l'héritier même. Mais il espérait bien ne pas finir à Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas comme eux. Mais...et si le choixpeau décidait quand même de l'y envoyer ? Et s'il avait l'âme aussi noire que ceux qu'il méprisait ? Et si la maison qui devait l'accueillir le refusait parce qu'il était un Black ? Et s'il décevait tellement ses parents qu'ils le rejetaient, sans nulle part où aller ? Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Sirius doutait.


	8. Abelforth Dumbledore

_À **Violette b**, pour sa demande étonnante mais qui m'a bien plue..._

Abelforth était dans sa chambre quand sa mère l'appela. Elle avait une lettre pour lui, une lettre importante. Quand il la vit entre ses mains, son cœur bondit de joie. Il allait aller à Poudlard. Il allait faire des études de sorcellerie. Il y verrait son frère Albus, entré depuis déjà deux ans. Son frère, qui avait tellement changé depuis ces deux années, qui devenait de plus en plus ambitieux, renfermé, presque méprisant envers eux, et qui s'occupait moins de leur sœur. Ariana. Il allait devoir la quitter, il ne pourrait plus la voir tant qu'il était là-bas, elle qui n'aurait pas la chance d'y aller. Alors le petit garçon de onze ans à peine qu'il était se promit une chose. Une seule chose. Ne jamais changer, pour pouvoir revoir Ariana à toutes ses vacances, lui raconter la vie au château, remplir ses journées de contes et d'anecdotes. Pour voir enfin un sourire aérien sur ses lèvres.


	9. Tom Jedusor

_À **Picotti**, **Naifu-Sasu** et un(e) gentil(le) **anonyme**, trois demandes pour le même personnage, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça !_

Ça faisait des années qu'il était dans cet orphelinat. Des années qu'il attendait. Que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un vienne. Parce que Tom en était certain, il n'était pas « normal ». Il faisait peur aux autres, à ces pauvres pensionnaires qui lui mangeaient dans la main pourvu qu'il ne leur fasse pas de mal. Il était craint. Il faisait des choses, des choses qui n'étaient pas naturelles, des choses qui lui donnaient du pouvoir. Il en était certain, son destin n'était pas d'être ici, dans cet endroit miteux. Non. Son destin était ailleurs. Alors quand un homme vint le chercher en lui expliquant qu'il était un sorcier, il jubila. Car il en était sûr, de ses deux parents morts, c'était sans aucun doute son père qui avait dû lui léguer ses capacités. Sa vie pouvait enfin commencer. Il ne serait plus un orphelin parmi tant d'autres.


	10. Victoire Weasley

_À **Picotti**..._

Lorsqu'au petit déjeuner dominical de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, en famille bien sûr, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre, en cette fin du mois de juillet, presque tout le monde se précipita vers celle-ci, Bill en tête, suivi de près par Louis qui n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre, avant que n'accourent Fleur et Victoire. Dominique, elle, resta assise à table, finissant tranquillement son croissant et essuyant de sa serviette le chocolat que venait de renverser son frère en se levant. Mais quand tous les autres s'extasièrent devant le fameux courrier apporté et qu'elle comprit, elle n'hésita pas bien longtemps non plus. En effet, Victoire venait de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle allait enfin rejoindre l'école de magie dont Teddy lui vantait les mérites depuis deux ans. Elle relut la lettre, plusieurs fois, histoire d'être sûre que c'était bien à elle que le parchemin était adressé, bien qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre en âge d'y prétendre dans cette maison. Dominique la lui arracha des mains pour voir ce trésor qu'elle rêvait elle aussi de recevoir, tandis que Louis se rassit, déçu que ça ne fut pour lui. Bill et Fleur la serrèrent alors dans leurs bras. Leur petite fille, leur aînée encore si jeune, allait partir de la maison. Nul doute que Fleur lui ferait mille recommandations et lui promettrait mille lettres avant de partir. Bill en soupirait déjà. Enfin, une chose était sûre, leur petite ne serait pas seule, elle pourrait compter sur son presque-cousin pour l'aider, lui qui l'adorait tant. D'ailleurs, Victoire se précipitait déjà vers sa chambre pour lui hibouter la nouvelle...


	11. Teddy Lupin

_À **Picotti**, pour compléter le tableau, parce Victoire sans Teddy, ça ne va pas du tout !_

Alors qu'il était au Terrier en train de jouer avec Victoire, un hibou traversa le jardin, dans sa direction. Des hiboux, il y en avait souvent ici, avec tous les membres de la famille qui s'écrivaient mais Teddy en recevait peu. Un peu de courrier de la part d'oncle Harry et de tante Ginny, un peu de la part de Victoire et un peu de la part de Mamie Molly. Sauf que là, ils étaient tous là, alors qui pouvait bien lui envoyer cette lettre ? Il décrocha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'animal et vit le sceau. Mais bien sûr. Il avait complètement oublié, absorbé par ses vacances. Poudlard bien sûr. Il allait devenir un sorcier. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir cette école incroyable dont on lui parlait tant. Cette école qui était aussi le sanctuaire de la mort de ses parents. Leur cause. Leur victoire. Leur lieu. Cette école qui incarnait tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus. Elle devait vraiment être formidable cette école. Il la jalousait presque.


	12. Narcissa Malfoy

_À **Dulanoire**, et à tous les autres lecteurs qui aiment ce personnage._

_PS: en réponse à l'anonyme Lesfir, je crois bien que tu as raison, et que les nés-moldus reçoivent la visite de Dumbledore, mais à l'époque je l'avais malencontreusement oublié, toutes mes excuses donc..._

C'était la sœur aînée de Narcissa, Bellatrix, qui lui avait tendu sa lettre, avec un sourire dédaigneux. Pour la jeune fille, ce bout de parchemin avait une signification particulière. Grâce à lui, elle allait entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie, sans doute pour rejoindre la maison des Serpentards, comme le reste de sa famille. Exceptée sa sœur Andromeda mais ça, on n'en parlait peu à la maison, ça ne faisait pas partie des sujets dont on avait le droit de parler. Cette école, c'était non seulement une très bonne école, dans laquelle elle pourrait apprendre tous les sortilèges nécessaires pour être une bonne sorcière, mais ça serait aussi la porte vers sa vie future. L'occasion de se faire des relations, de trouver un mari sans doute, ou du moins de côtoyer celui qu'on lui attribuerait. Et peut-être l'occasion de tomber amoureuse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que la bienséance ne la rattrape...


	13. Peter Pettigrow

_À **Naifu-Sasu**..._

On était le matin. Peter prenait son petit-déjeuner, celui que lui avait préparé sa mère comme tous les jours. Soudain, il vit un hibou s'envoler à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, et sa mère entra en coup de vent, une lettre à la main. Elle était fébrile. Elle la lui tendit, le pressant de l'ouvrir. On y était. C'était la lettre qu'il attendait tellement sans oser l'espérer. Il allait y aller, à Poudlard. Il était heureux, tellement heureux. Il avait un peu peur de quitter sa mère, de la laisser seule dans cette maison froide, mais il était tellement impatient d'aller dans cette école de magie. Il y referait sa vie, et avec un peu de chance, il aurait des amis. Il aimerait tant avoir des amis dans cette école. Sa mère le serra fort dans ses bras. Elle aussi y croyait. Son petit garçon serait un sorcier.


	14. Severus Rogue

_Pour **Dulanoire**,** Manou Nyu**, et pour tous les autres qui me lisent bien entendu..._

Lorsque sa mère lui donna sa lettre, Severus bondit de joie. Enfin. Enfin, il allait quitter cet endroit, cette maison qu'il n'aimait pas, son père qu'il haïssait et qui le lui rendait bien, sa mère qui ne faisait pas d'efforts et qu'il méprisait presque autant. Il allait aussi quitter ses amis qu'il n'avait pas, pour rejoindre sa Lily qui, il en était certain, avait aussi reçu sa lettre. Elle était une sorcière, il le savait, elle ne voulait pas le croire mais elle y serait obligée. Pour elle, il deviendrait un grand sorcier, il réussirait plein de sorts. Pour l'impressionner. Pour la protéger. Pour qu'elle l'aime encore, qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours. Il la rendrait heureuse, Lily.


	15. Fred et George Weasley

_Au gentil **anonyme**..._

Les jumeaux n'attendaient que ça. Ils piaffaient d'impatience. Alors quand le fameux pli était arrivé, ils avaient bondi de joie, se précipitant près de leur mère pour lui arracher la lettre. Ils en avaient profité pour promettre, au passage, à Percy une très belle fin de scolarité. Puis, ils remontèrent en vitesse dans leur chambre pour tester leurs nouveaux gadgets, inventés à partir de petits bouts de trucs récupérés à droite et à gauche, dont tout le monde se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en faire. Histoire de marquer le coup, au dîner, ils firent exploser la gazinière de leur mère, par un pétard de Zonko. Ils en étaient sûrs, ces années à Poudlard seraient les meilleures de leur vie.


	16. Regulus Black

_À **Hibou** **Postale** et à tous ceux qui aiment ce personnage..._

Aujourd'hui il a reçu sa lettre. Aujourd'hui, sa mère l'a regardé avec encore plus de fierté dans les yeux. Il est Regulus Black. Il est le Petit Roi. Il est l'espoir de la noble lignée des Black. Il en a toutes les caractéristiques, il est fier, il est arrogant, il est hautain, son port est altier. Il ne lui manque plus que la reconnaissance de ses pairs et la connaissance de la grande magie. Ce sera bientôt fait. Bientôt, il rejoindra l'enceinte de ce vieux château et prouvera à tous qu'il est le plus grand. Un Serpentard, leur Prince. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui l'importe, c'est la pensée qu'il va enfin pouvoir rejoindre son frère, son bienaimé frère. Enfin. Il a tant attendu de le revoir. Il restera toujours son modèle, malgré son appartenance à Gryffondor. Son rempart.


	17. Lily Evans

_À la demande de **Crow-ny**..._

Un matin, en descendant les escaliers, Lily avait, du haut de ses onze ans, aperçu une lettre qui lui était adressée près de la porte. Jamais elle n'en recevait, excepté de sa grand-mère. Elle la prit et l'inspecta. Il y avait un sceau rouge, avec un P majuscule au centre, c'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Quand elle se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en l'ouvrant, ses parents et sa sœur Pétunia se précipitèrent pour regarder par dessus son épaule. Elle était admise dans une école de sorcellerie, à Poudlard. Bizarre. Jamais elle n'avait entendu ce nom, et si c'était une farce ?_ Je sais ce que tu es, tu...tu es une sorcière._ Et si Severus avait raison ? Et si elle était vraiment une sorcière ? Mais...elle ne voulait pas être méchante. Ça existait les gentilles sorcières ? Fallait-il accepter ? Ses parents la prirent dans leurs bras, ils étaient fiers, très fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans cette famille Moldue. Sa sœur grimaçait elle. Mais Lily était sûre que quand elle aurait onze ans, Pétunia aussi aurait la même lettre, et qu'elles seraient à l'école ensemble. Parce que oui, Lily en était sûre maintenant, elle voulait essayer d'être une bonne sorcière...


	18. Albus Severus Potter

_Je sais, je crois qu'il me reste des demandes en cours, elles sont notées, sur un post-it, pour ne pas les oublier, mais en ce moment, j'ai assez peu de temps. Dès que je peux, je m'y remets, en attendant, un personnage que j'aime bien et sur lequel j'avais écrit il y a longtemps..._

Il venait de recevoir sa lettre. Il en sauterait de joie s'il l'osait. Parce que James avait beau lui répéter qu'avec sa chance il serait un cracmol, Albus en était sûr, il était un sorcier. Et il serait un bon sorcier, peut-être pas meilleur que James mais quand même un peu bon. Enfin, il l'espérait. Parce que ça ferait plaisir aussi à ses parents s'il était bon sorcier. Mais, s'il était à Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ? James lui avait raconté, ils étaient tous méchants et bêtes, et ce n'étaient que les mauvais sorciers qui allaient là-bas, un Potter à Serpentard, ça ne s'était jamais vu, une honte pour la famille selon son frère. Ô pitié, Merlin, faîtes qu'il n'y soit pas envoyé...


	19. Bellatrix Lestrange

_Je n'oublie toujours pas les quelques demandes qu'il me reste mais Dame Inspi fait sa capricieuse et ne semble pas vouloir me donner les personnages que je veux... Si certains ont des idées soit pour l'amadouer soit pour la satisfaire en donnant d'autres personnages, je suis preneuse !_

Lorsque Bellatrix reçut sa lettre, elle renifla avec dédain. Avaient-ils vraiment besoin de lui envoyer ce stupide bout de parchemin, écrit par un vieux fou, dans des mots à peine respectueux envers son rang ? Enfin, tout le monde savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle avait jeté son premier sort à six ans, elle avait fait tourné Kreattur en bourrique avec ses sortilèges. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette lettre pour le savoir. Elle serait une grande sorcière. La plus grande même. Et elle serait à Serpentard, bien entendu, pas besoin d'un chapeau moisi pour le confirmer.


	20. Nymphadora Tonks

_Pour **Hindy**, gentille anonyme... Je sais, c'est de la triche, il était déjà prêt !_

Aujourd'hui, elle va recevoir sa lettre, Tonks en est sûre, elle a eu onze ans. Elle a tellement hâte ! Avec Charlie, elle va aller à Poudlard, ça va être génial, quand son frère Bill leur en parle, ça a l'air tellement merveilleux, ils ont les yeux qui brillent. Mais elle ne veut pas aller à Serpentard. Les Serpentards sont méchants, et elle ne veut pas ressembler à tante Bellatrix, ni à tante Narcissa. Elle fera comme sa maman, et comme Sirius. D'ailleurs, elle a beau être une Black, elle fait tout pour ne pas y ressembler. Avec son don, elle peut changer la forme et les couleurs de son visage, de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Et elle fait tout pour ne pas être une Black. À jamais.


	21. Lorcan et Lysander Scamander

_À **Tigrou19**, je n'avais pas oublié cette demande, bien que lointaine, j'ai juste mis du temps à savoir la traiter. Et oui, je suis de retour sur ce recueil, les demandes que vous m'aviez faites sont traitées et je vais les publier au fur et à mesure, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres pour que je ne sois plus à sec. Avant que je ne me rouille de nouveau... Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour cette absence sur ce recueil..._

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, les jumeaux allaient recevoir leur lettre. Leur mère était allée les détacher de la patte du hibou qui attendait à la porte à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle les avait d'abord posé sur un coin du plan de travail pour prendre le café de son mari et le sucre. Puis, en les voyant avant de partir transplaner dans le jardin vers son travail, Rolf Scamander les avaient mises plus en évidence sur la table de la salle à manger. Lettres qui avaient encore été déplacées quand la grand-mère paternelle des enfants était venus discuter avec Luna, pour passer le temps. Celle-ci avait débarrassé la table et avait posé lesdites lettres sur un meuble. De toute façon, les enfants jouaient à l'extérieur, elle n'allait pas les rappeler pour ça, ils les verraient bien assez tôt.

Dans le jardin, Lysander et Lorcan trépignaient. Ils jouaient pour la énième fois à l'auror et au voleur, avant de changer de jeu et de chercher des nargoles. Parfois, leur mère leur indiquait des nids mais ils les rataient toujours. Lorcan n'en pouvait plus, son frère était plus calme mais là, ça devenait trop. Il entra en trombe dans la maison, trouvant les deux femmes discutant. Son frère était à sa suite. Bien sûr, ils ne se quittaient jamais et espéraient bien être dans la même maison. Il demandèrent si leurs lettres étaient arrivées et leur mère désigna négligemment le meuble après un petit temps de réflexion. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Elle avait oublié de les leur donner ! Parfois, Lorcan se demandait comment ses parents avaient pu se marier. Il était sûr que son père avait dû rappeler la date à sa mère quelques jours avant...


	22. Draco Malfoy

_Pour **Picotti**..._

Quand il avait reçu sa lettre, il en avait été fier. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas certain de ne pas l'avoir, il avait réalisés très jeune ses premiers sorts. Il savait déjà qu'il irait à Serpentard, c'était une évidence. Mais quand même. Il allait connaître Poudlard, que finalement ses parents, et surtout sa mère, avaient préféré à Durmstrang. Il allait avoir l'occasion de se faire des amis aussi. On disait qu'Harry Potter allait entrer cette année. Son père le lui avait répété, il devait être ami avec ce garçon. C'était crucial pour les futurs plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand il reviendrait. Draco ne comprenait pas encore bien pourquoi, mais si son père le disait, ça devait être vrai. Son père ne mentait jamais. Pas même sur le fait qu'il ne l'indifférait. Sa mère était plus douce avec lui, et quand ils avaient vu le hibou arriver, une larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Son fils unique partait. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais maintenant, il était grand. Un grand ne pleurait pas. Surtout devant son père. Alors lui avait retenu ses larmes.


	23. Neville Londubat

_Pour **Picotti**..._

Quand Neville avait reçu sa lettre, son visage s'était éclairé. Il était si heureux. Même s'il avait déjà eu des preuves de magie, il était d'un naturel inquiet. Il se demandait surtout dans quelle maison il irait. Pas à Serpentard, ça n'était pas son genre. Pas à Serdaigle non plus, il était travailleur mais il avait un peu de mal, un problème de dyslexie. Sa grand-mère disait qu'il irait à Gryffondor, comme ses parents. Il avait du mal à y croire. Le courage n'était pas son fort, il se voyait plutôt à Poufsouffle. Mais il n'osait pas la contrarier. La vieille femme était terrible parfois. Ça lui faisait comme un pincement au cœur de la quitter, ça serait la première fois, elle l'avait élevé après tout. Et de même, ça lui faisait un peu mal de se dire qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ses parents aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, comme avant. Mais il était un grand à présent. Et il s'était juré une chose. Il ne pleurerait pas. Et il emporterait Trevor mais c'était une autre histoire.

_N'hésitez toujours pas à me faire des demandes, j'en n'ai ai presque plus !_


	24. Théodore Nott

_Pour **Hibou-Postale**..._

C'était un elfe de maison qui lui avait apporté sa lettre. Théodore ne savait plus lequel, il n'arrivait pas toujours à les distinguer. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, selon ses parents. Le petit être avait dû la trouver dans la courrier du jour et il la posa sur le bureau. Le petit garçon la regarda. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait. Il l'attendait depuis un moment déjà. Il savait qu'il irait à Poudlard. Il en était très heureux même. Il irait sans aucun doute à Serpentard, comme le reste de sa famille. Il aurait accès à des connaissances immenses aussi. Ça lui plaisait, son père ne se moquerait plus de son passe-temps favori. Il consentit enfin à lâcher le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour décacheter l'enveloppe. Des fois qu'il se serait trompé. Heureusement non. Il retourna donc tranquillement à sa son roman d'aventure, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Deux plaisirs en une journée, ce livre passionnant et sa lettre. Presque trop pour le flegme dans lequel il se réfugiait.


	25. Rubeus Hagrid

_Pour **SolaireJovial2312** et **Tinalisa**..._

Alors qu'il était en train de déjeuner avec son père, Rubeus vit une chouette se poser sur la boîte aux lettres de la maison, située juste en face de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Instantanément, son visage s'éclaira. Il savait que ce que cela signifiait. Il allait aller à Poudlard. Son père lui en avait déjà parlé. Il se précipita vers le portillon de l'entrée de la propriété pour récupérer la lettre, sa serviette encore attachée autour de son cou se balançant au gré de ses mouvements. Il détacha précautionneusement le courrier, se battant un peu contre le trop petit fil, avant de retourner de suite à la cuisine. L'ouvrir avec son père. Ça serait un moment dont ils se souviendraient toujours. Et au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, des larmes coulaient. Le garçon serra son père dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer de tout son bonheur. Si sa mère voyait ça...


	26. Percy Weasley

_A **Tinalisa**..._

Quand Percy vit un hibou frapper au carreau de sa fenêtre, une enveloppe entre les serres, il souffla de soulagement. On ne l'avait pas oublié. Il y avait toujours cette petite peur, qu'il supposait exister chez tous les enfants de onze ans. Il quitta son manuel sur l'histoire de Poudlard, emprunté à Charlie qui ne s'en servait pas, l'ayant déjà lu. Il se précipita vers le courrier, ses cheveux se soulevant au rythme de ses pas. Il décrocha vite la lettre pour débarrasser le hibou qui hululait déjà. En la décachetant et en la lisant, il sourit. Il allait aller à Poudlard. Il allait pouvoir réaliser ses rêves. Il allait être un grand sorcier, préfet aussi, comme ses frères. Il avait hâte d'y être. De faire enfin quelque chose de sa vie. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, il ne serait pas triste de quitter les jumeaux. Deux ans de répit avant que les catastrophes ne reprennent. Peut-être grandiraient-ils enfin entre temps...

_N'hésitez pas à me faire des demandes, je suis à court ! Vos reviews et vos demandes font vivre ce recueil, quel que soit votre souhait, je l'exaucerais... (enfin, normalement !^^)_


	27. Olivier Dubois

_Pour **Tinalisa**, et tous mes autres lecteurs bien sûr..._

Il était encore au jardin quand sa mère l'appela. Il jouait avec un petit balai que ses parents lui avaient offert il y a maintenant quelques années, pour ses huit ans. Son père aime beaucoup le Quidditch, et il lui a transmis la fibre. Depuis qu'il sait marcher, Olivier rêve de devenir joueur professionnel. Il a des posters accrochés partout dans sa chambre et il connaît presque toutes les équipes et leurs membres. Sa mère l'appelle encore. Il consent enfin à venir, c'est peut-être important. Elle est sur le perron et lui tend une enveloppe cachetée. Sur le cachet, il y a un P. Il lève les yeux vers elle, un air émerveillé collé au visage. Il sait ce que c'est, bien sûr. Cette lettre, il l'attend tous les jours depuis son anniversaire. Voler arrive à la lui faire oublier parfois. Mais c'est bien le seul moment où il n'y pense pas. Il va aller à Poudlard. Et quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle il est envoyé, il sait que dès la deuxième année, il se présentera pour être joueur dans son équipe.


	28. Pétunia Evans

_A **Tinalisa**..._

On est à la fin du mois de juillet. Il y a quelques heures, Lily a reçu une lettre. Une lettre étrange. Qui disait qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était admise dans une grande école de magie. Leurs parents sont aux anges, et ils semblent savoir de quoi il en retourne. Pétunia ne comprend pas, elle. Elle n'a pas reçu cette lettre. On ne lui a rien expliqué. Sa sœur va partir ? Sa sœur va faire de la magie, avoir une baguette magique ? Et pourquoi pas elle ? Elle attend. Après tout, le hibou – car Lily lui a dit d'un air émerveillé que c'était comme ça que la lettre était arrivée – avait peut-être pris du retard. Il s'était peut-être perdu en chemin. Alors elle attend. Et elle a attendu comme ça toute la fin de l'été. Elle a vu sa sœur préparer ses affaires en sifflotant quand elle doit rester à la maison et revoir sa géographie pour la rentrée. Sa sœur va partir, elles vont être séparées. Pétunia ne veut pas. Alors elle écrit à ce monsieur Dumbledore, pour savoir s'il n'a pas oublié sa lettre. Et il lui répond. Et cette réponse fait mal. Parce qu'il lui annonce qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique, mais elle s'en fiche, elle veut juste suivre sa sœur. Et il lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas venir, qu'elle n'en a pas le droit. Et Pétunia a mal. Et elle envie Lily. Elle ne veut pas être jalouse mais elle ne peut pas ne pas l'être. Lily va vivre des choses formidables, leurs parents n'ont d'yeux que pour elle quand elle ne vivra que des choses banales et ne les contentera jamais autant. Pétunia a mal. Et elle n'oubliera jamais cette maudite lettre.


	29. Molly Prewett

_Pour **Tinalisa** et **Manou Nyuu**..._

Quand la lettre était arrivée à la maison, Molly n'avait même pas pu l'avoir tout de suite. Non, même pas. Alors que c'était la sienne. Elle en était sûre, elle était la seule à encore devoir aller à Poudlard et elle avait eu des manifestations magiques. C'était forcément pour elle. Mais ses deux satanés frères ne voulaient pas la lui donner. Ils l'avaient chipée et se la passaient sachant très bien qu'elle s'impatientait et qu'elle était trop petite pour atteindre leur main tendue au ciel. Elle prit alors son ton le plus autoritaire, celui qui la faisait ressembler à sa mère et que les garçons détestaient, pour la leur demander une énième fois. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement leur petit jeu pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle imitait très bien leur mère. À tel point que les garçons étaient persuadés qu'elle deviendrait pareille plus tard. Et ils lui en souhaitaient presque sept comme eux, pour rire un peu. En attendant, ils la lui rendirent enfin. Elle put décacheter l'enveloppe, sentir le grain du parchemin sous ses doigts et admirer sa lettre. Elle y allait. Elle allait à Poudlard. Elle rejoignait enfin ses frères.


	30. Ariana Dumbledore

_A **Tinalisa**..._

Sa mère lui avait apporté le parchemin. Elle tremblait. Elle voulait le lui faire lire quand même. À quoi bon ? Elle n'irait pas. Elle n'irait jamais. Elle ne serait jamais comme ses frères, ils ne pouvaient donc pas le comprendre ? Albus avait compris lui au moins, il ne lui parlait plus, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Elle lut quand même la lettre. Avant de la déchirer et de la jeter à la figure de sa mère. Qui s'en alla rapidement. Elle avait peur. Sa propre mère avait peur d'elle. C'était normal, elle était un monstre. Seul Abelforth ne la voyait pas comme ça. Elle aimait bien quand il venait la voir. Parce qu'il ne la voyait pas comme le monstre qu'elle était. Il ne regardait pas cette laideur. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses crises. Il la consolait, il lui parlait, il lui racontait des histoires. Il l'apaisait. Mais il venait de moins en moins souvent, avec l'école. Ariana aurait aimé aller à Poudlard finalement, pour être avec lui encore un peu plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle les tuerait tous. Et si elle était un monstre, elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Elle ne voulait pas en être une. Alors elle restait là. Elle attendait. Qu'un jour tout ça s'arrête. Un jour...


	31. Godric Gryffondor

_À **SolaireJovial2312**, et à tous mes autres précieux lecteurs..._

Quand ils avaient bâti ce château, quand ils lui avaient donné la vie, en avaient fait une école, Godric Gryffondor avait été extrêmement fier. Son rêve allait pouvoir se réaliser. Tous les enfants possédant des capacités magiques, né-moldus ou fils de sorciers, allaient étudier ici. Ils y apprendraient tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Ils y grandiraient aussi. Ceux de sa maison seraient courageux, loyaux. Des valeurs qui l'incarnaient et résonnaient en lui comme le plus beau des sons. Quand il envoya la première lettre d'une longue série, il eut comme un frisson d'excitation. Une sacrée aventure commençait et il avait toujours été aventurier.


	32. Helga Poufsouffle

Quand elle vit le château sortir de terre, comme une apparition, Helga Poufsouffle eut un sourire satisfait. Enfin, ils avaient réussi. Elle était heureuse. Bientôt, des dizaines d'enfants peupleraient cet établissement. Des dizaines d'enfants apprendraient la magie. Des dizaines d'enfants, d'où qu'ils viennent, quelles que soient leur origines, arriveraient en masse pour apprendre. Plus aucune distinction ne serait faite entre les enfants de sorciers et les enfants de moldus. Tous seraient à égalité, recevraient la même éducation pour maîtriser ces pouvoirs formidables. Quand elle fit quelques pas dans le château, descendant au sous-sol, elle en profita pour agrandir la cuisine. Comme ça, ces chers enfants seraient bien nourris et les elfes auraient toutes les installations nécessaires. Elle fila ensuite aider à la rédaction des lettres. Pas de temps à perdre, les enfants attendaient. Elle était sûre que cela allait devenir une belle tradition.


	33. Rowena Serdaigle

Elle se promenait dans le château. Enfin, il était terminé. Elle avait vu son amie Helga se diriger vers les sous-sols sans doute pour admirer leur œuvre encore une fois et réajuster un détail. Elle, se contentait de rester sur un de ces escaliers qui tournaient et n'allaient jamais au même endroit et ne conduisaient jamais à la même pièce. Sa plus belle réussite. Avec ça, les élèves devraient faire preuve de mémoire, de persévérance, de travail. Des qualités qui lui correspondaient. Et ils n'oublieraient jamais à quel point la magie peut être formidable. Elle avait hâte de voir l'établissement se remplir d'élèves. Elle alla rejoindre Godric pour envoyer encore d'autres lettres. Tant d'enfants les méritaient.


	34. Salazar Serpentard

Il regarda le château d'un air rageur. La bataille n'était pas encore finie. Il avait un autre combat à mener. Contre lui-même et contre les autres. Maintenant qu'ils avaient édifié l'école, il fallait savoir qui allait pouvoir y entrer, et sur ce point, Salazar Serpentard n'était pas de l'avis de tous. Seuls les sang-purs auraient les capacités de faire de la magie, seraient assez forts pour maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Seuls eux sauraient en faire bon usage. Il en était persuadé. Et qu'à cela ne tienne, sa maison fonctionnerait ainsi. Même si ça ne serait pas la seule condition d'entrer. Non. Il rêvait de voir sa maison se remplir d'élèves ingénieux, d'élèves déterminés. Il sourit. Quoiqu'il se passe dans le futur, cette école serait leur plus belle réussite à tous les quatre. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle depuis laquelle ils avaient décidé d'envoyer toutes les lettres.


	35. Helena Serdaigle

_Pour **SolaireJovial2312**..._

Helena allait entrer à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre contrairement aux autres enfants. Non, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Sa mère était l'un des fondateurs de l'école. Elle était l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes de son temps. Et c'était elle qui lui avait annoncé, avec une joie non dissimulée, qu'elle allait aller dans cette merveilleuse école dont elle lui vantait tant les mérites. Helena avait passé son enfance chez sa grand-mère, pour ne pas rester seule, sa mère vivant à Poudlard pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement du lieu. Elle avait un peu peur de quitter son cocon qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle tremblait aussi d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir enfin ce château, de voir la baguette de sa mère dans sa réalisation. Elle ne se doutait pas encore qu'elle y resterait aussi longtemps. Qu'elle hanterait ces lieux pour l'éternité. Non, pour l'instant, elle avait juste une boule dans le ventre. Due à cette excitation, mais pas seulement. Et si on la comparait à sa mère ? Et si elle lui faisait honte ? Et si elle la décevait ?


	36. Minerva McGonagall

_Pour **Elea** et **Manou**..._

Quand sa mère l'avait appelée, Minerva avait littéralement sauté de son lit sur lequel elle lisait. Avant de se reprendre et de se lisser les cheveux et sa jupe en tweed dans le miroir derrière sa porte. Elle descendit les escaliers calmement, la main sur la rampe, savourant le toucher du bois et le claquement de ses chaussons sur les marches en pierre. Voilà, elle s'était reprise. Elle se tenait à nouveau correctement. Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée de leur maison, sa mère lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle savait déjà ce que c'était. C'était sa lettre. Sa lettre pour Poudlard. Ce morceau de parchemin qui lui donnerait accès à la plus fabuleuse école de magie. Elle avait hâte de commencer. Notamment la métamorphose qui l'intriguait énormément. Elle serra la lettre contre son cœur, dans un ultime geste de joie avant de se reprendre encore. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère qui la regarda tendrement. Sa fille unique allait partir loin de chez eux. Et elle se demandait bien dans quelle maison ils la mettraient. Le choix serait ardu, pensa-t-elle alors que Minerva remontait tranquillement dans sa chambre après un merci poli.


	37. Alice Londubat

_Pour **Dulanoire**..._

Lorsque sa mère l'appela, Alice jouait à la poupée. Ce qui paraissait plutôt normal pour une fille de son âge. Même une future sorcière. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas exactement calme. L'une des poupées étaient attachée avec un bout de ficelle, une autre tenait une baguette en plastique entre les mains, tandis qu'une autre était au sol. Ça ressemblait un peu à l'auror et au voleur, version miniature. Elle consentit à abandonner son jeu pour rejoindre enfin sa mère qui l'attendait. Avec une lettre à la main. Elle sauta de joie. C'était sa lettre pour Poudlard, elle en était sûre. Elle l'attrapa rapidement, la décacheta et soupira de bonheur. C'était ça. Elle espérait aller à Gryffondor, cette maison la faisait rêver depuis toujours, en serait-elle digne ? Lasse de ces tergiversations, elle retourna jouer. Elle verrait bien, de toute façon. Elle n'était pas devin.


	38. Dolores Ombrage

_Pour __**Picotti**__, si si, il a osé me demander ça…_

Quand sa mère l'appela, Dolores se précipita dans les escaliers, sautillant d'une marche à l'autre. Elle le savait. Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle allait rentrer à Poudlard en septembre et elle venait de recevoir sa lettre. Elle était à la fois excitée et effrayée. Excitée à l'idée de découvrir le château, tous ces cours qui lui apprendraient à devenir forte. Et effrayée à cause de la Forêt Interdite. On lui avait parlé de cet endroit dans lequel il ne fallait pas aller, et elle ne comptait pas s'y aventurer. Il y aurait plein de bêtes là-dedans, et même des centaures, ces hybrides étaient dangereux, on le lui avait bien dit. Elle ne savait pas encore dans quelle maison elle serait mais elle savait une chose. Quand elle serait grande, elle travaillerait au ministère de la magie. Comme son père. Et comme cet homme qu'elle voyait parfois dans les journaux, le ministre, il avait une telle prestance, elle en était éblouie. Elle le savait, elle serait là-bas, et à un poste important. Et pour ça, il fallait bien que cette lettre arrive !


	39. Arthur Weasley

_Pour **Dulanoire**..._

Il était encore en train de jouer avec son réveil. Il n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. C'était magique. Enfin, non, justement, ça ne l'était pas. Mais ça le fascinait encore plus. Il y avait ces trucs, qu'on appelait des piles. Quand il avait de bonnes notes à l'école, son père lui en offrait une pour renouveler son stock et faire fonctionner tous les objets moldus qu'il lui offrait. Arthur était fasciné. Et chose étrange pour la famille de Sang-Pur dont il venait, ses parents ne l'en blâmaient pas du tout. Mais quand même, il irait à Poudlard. Parce qu'il était quand même un sorcier. Il le savait, il venait de recevoir sa lettre. Elle était là, juste à côté de lui, ouverte bien en grand. Sa mère la lui avait apportée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était content, il allait rencontrer plein de gens. Il espérait juste ne pas être à Serpentard. Cette maison ne lui convenait pas. Même sa mère le disait, alors qu'elle y avait été. Mais il paraissait que là-bas, ça n'était que des Sang-Pur qui n'aimaient pas les Sang-Mêlé et les moldus. Et ça, ça n'était pas possible, parce que lui ne voyait pas pourquoi on ne les aimerait pas. Ils étaient tous très gentils. À moins que tous ne soient pas comme ça ? Après tout, lui était bien un Sang-Pur qui les aimait bien. Il ne savait pas trop. C'était un peu compliqué. Lui voulait juste être dans une maison avec tout le monde. Mélangé. Ça, ça serait chouette. Il apprendrait plein de trucs sur chacun. Il pourrait leur poser plein de questions pour comprendre. Et on ne le regarderait pas de travers comme aux réunions de famille.


	40. Scorpius Malfoy

_Pour __**Picotti**__…_

Quand Scorpius avait reçu sa lettre, c'était sa mère qui la lui avait tendue. Elle avait ce regard dans le visage, celui qui montre toute la fierté qu'elle avait pour lui. Un elfe du manoir était allé la chercher mais elle avait tenu à la lui apporter en personne. Parce que c'était leur héritage, à elle et à son père. Leur magie qui se transmettait dans ses veines à lui, petit garçon de seulement onze ans. Il la décacheta avec appréhension. Et si jamais elle disait qu'il ne devait pas aller à Poudlard, qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Il avait déjà eu des réactions magiques, mais si jamais on le lui interdisait, à cause de ce que sa famille avait fait ? Scorpius ne savait pas bien ce qui s'était passé pendant la Guerre, quel rôle avait eu ses parents dedans, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été des gentils. Son père le lui avait expliqué calmement, un soir, dans la bibliothèque. Quelle serait sa réaction si jamais son fils n'était pas admis à entrer à l'école ? Et pourquoi on s'en prendrait à lui alors qu'il était innocent, il n'était même pas né quand tout ça était arrivé ! Il ne savait pas, mais en sortant le parchemin de l'enveloppe, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Quand il avait lu la missive, il avait été incroyablement soulagé. Il pouvait y aller, on l'y autorisait. Son père lui avait dit que ça ne serait sans doute pas facile, qu'on s'en prendrait peut-être à son nom et qu'il faudrait qu'il soit fort, qu'il ne regrette pas d'être né là où il l'avait été. Qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il doute que ses parents étaient des gens qui faisaient le bien à présent. Quant à sa maison, lui avait signifié son père, il s'en fichait bien. Tous les Malfoy avaient été à Serpentard, il pouvait bien en faire de même ou se démarquer. Ses parents seraient fiers de lui dans les deux cas. Il resterait leur fils adoré. Et ça, Scorpius en était bien soulagé. Imaginez des parents qui vous oublient parce que vous êtes parti !


	41. Colin Crivey

_A la demande de __**Jane4500**__…_

Colin était descendu dans la cuisine comme d'habitude. Il avait trouvé son frère déjà attablé. Son père était déjà parti, mais il n'avait pas oublié de leur laisser une bouteille de lait. Il pouvait presque l'entendre lui dire que c'était très important pour sa santé. Déformation professionnelle sans doute. Un hibou tapa au carreau. Il faillit en renverser son bol de surprise. Depuis quand les hiboux venaient en plein jour ? Et depuis quand avaient-ils des lettres entre les serres ? C'était complètement fou. Il se précipita, son frère à sa suite. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la lettre et regarda le volatile s'envoler songeant qu'il aurait dû prendre une photo. Jamais leur père ne les croirait. Il ouvrit le pli, et lut. Avant de sauter de joie. De la magie. Il n'y croyait pas. Il prit son frère entre ses bras, les deux petits garçons sautant partout autour de la table de la cuisine. C'était incroyable. Il regarda l'horloge. Il avait hâte que son père rentre, qu'il puisse lui apprendre la nouvelle. Il allait en être épaté. Finalement, la magie, ça n'existait pas que dans les films. Il sentait qu'il allait découvrir un monde incroyable. Denis le somma de prendre son appareil pour leur envoyer des photos. Si ça se trouve, lui aussi serait sorcier. Ça serait chouette ça. Enfin… hibou !

_Je ne suis pas là ce week-end donc je suspens mes publications et j'essaierais de reprendre en milieu de semaine prochaine car je n'ai plus tellement d'avance maintenant... N'hésitez toujours pas à me faire des demandes !_


	42. Charlie Weasley

_Une très vieille demande de **Nanouka**...Non, je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai juste mis plus de temps à revenir... N'hésitez pas à me pousser pour avoir de nouvelles lettres, j'ai tendance à oublier de publier ou à me dire que plus personne ne s'intéresse à ce recueil..._

Charlie avait hâte. Il avait reçu sa lettre au matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, et il avait hâte. C'était sa mère qui la lui avait tendue, avec son jus de citrouille et un grand sourire tendre. Et Merlin qu'il avait hâte. Il allait découvrir des tas de choses. Rejoindre son grand frère qui y était déjà depuis deux ans. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui en parler. Alors il avait vraiment hâte. Il en avait renversé son bol. Surtout que l'année prochaine, son frère aurait cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Et Charlie avait une passion pour ces animaux mythiques. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Bon, à part les gnomes du jardin, eux, il préférait les envoyer à Fred et George pour qu'ils s'amusent avec. Mais quand même. Peut-être que son frère voudrait bien lui en parler ? Ça serait bien ça… En tout cas, il avait drôlement hâte. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il le dirait, sans doute jamais assez.


	43. Pansy Parkinson

Quand un hibou avait frappé au carreau de sa fenêtre, Pansy avait tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Et elle avait sauté de son lit pour aller lui ouvrir et prendre la lettre. Sa lettre, celle qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard. Celle qui la sortirait enfin de cette maison. Sa mère ne l'emmenait presque jamais avec elle. Apparemment, ça n'était pas très bien vu d'avoir une gamine sur les bras quand on cherchait à séduire. Parfois, Pansy avait honte, une Sang-Pur ne devrait pas se conduire comme ça. Mais sa mère semblait l'avoir oublié. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme ça. Quand elles allaient au club de bonnes manières, personne ne voulait jouer avec elle. Personne à part Parvati et Padma Patil. Pansy savait très bien que c'était parce qu'elles adoraient les potins et que sa mère était la cible de la plupart. Mais elle s'en fichait, en attendant de trouver mieux, elle avait des amies. De toute façon, elles seraient séparées lors de la répartition. Jamais les jumelles n'iraient à Serpentard. Alors que pour elle, c'était quasi certain. Ça n'était rien. Elle se trouverait d'autres amis. Et un mari. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère, toujours accompagnée mais si seule. Instable.


	44. Sibylle Trelawney

Sybille était dans sa chambre. Elle avait tracé un cercle au sol, avec une craie de son tableau ardoise. La petite fille avait fermé ses yeux et était très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle allait y arriver. Soudain, sa mère entra. Elle sursauta et soupira. Tout serait à recommencer. Elle n'était plus concentrée du tout et elle n'arriverait à rien là, si tant était qu'elle pouvait arriver à quelque chose. D'un autre côté, sa mère avait une lettre à la main. Et la petite fille qu'elle était ouvrit des yeux émerveillés. Elle savait ce que c'était, bien sûr. Elle en avait entendu parler toute son enfance. Elle allait aller à Poudlard. Elle allait rejoindre cette grande école de magie. Et à l'air extatique de sa mère, elle comprit que celle-ci était terriblement fière d'elle. Elle comptait sur elle. Sybille allait avoir l'occasion de développer sa magie, donc ses pouvoirs. Elle deviendrait une grande voyante. Ni sa mère ni elle n'en doutaient.


	45. Dean Thomas

Un matin, le beau-père de Dean lui avait tendu une lettre qui lui était destinée. Elle était sur le tas avec les autres, et le petit garçon ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Peut-être un de ses copains partis en vacances, ils avaient promis de lui écrire. Pourtant, ça ne ressemblait pas à une de leurs écritures, se dit-il en voyant l'adresse. Et ça n'était pas du tout leur genre de mettre un cachet. En parcourant des yeux la missive, qui s'avérait être un parchemin, ce qui était encore une chose bizarre, il crut tomber des nues. On lui parlait de magie. Il était un sorcier. Il était inscrit depuis sa naissance. Mais sa mère n'était pas sorcière, de ce qu'il en savait. Ni son beau-père. Son père, il n'en savait rien, il était parti quand il était tout petit. Il s'en souvenait à peine. Mais quand même, c'était une histoire de fous. Il se rassit tout doucement, pas tout à fait certain de se sentir bien. C'était fabuleux. Et terrifiant à la fois. Et quand ses parents virent sa réaction, ils comprirent qu'une discussion s'imposait. Il était temps que Dean Thomas connaissent ses origines.


End file.
